Trading Cards
Topps Set of cards released in USA, contains tidbits and trivia on the characters and cast. * Release date: 1991 * Number of cards: 88 (8 per pack) * Number of stickers: 11 (1 per pack) * List of stickers: # Brandon # Dylan # Brenda # Brandon # Andrea # Kelly # Group Shot # Kelly, Brenda & Andrea # Dylan # Dylan & Brenda # Brandon & Dylan * List of cards: # Rock 'n' Roll High School # He's A Rebel # New Kid In Town (Jason Priestley last name misspelled) # The Beauty Of Beverly # That Smarts! # Beach Boy # Silver's Gold # California Girl # Head Of The Clique # Terrific Trio # Cute Couple # Expect The Unexpected # Girl Group # Time Off # The Dynamic Duo # Music Lover # Main Dudes # The Pet Set # Wave Watching # Hog Wild # Now You're Styling! # Tube Talk # Happy Together # Character Actress # Getting Better All The Time # Growing Up # Offscreen Athletes # Siblings # Hard At Work # Great Guys # Water Babies # Get On Board # Schooldaze # Gill Guy # Trivia Question 1 # Trivia Question 2 # Trivia Question 3 # Trivia Question 4 # Trivia Question 5 # Trivia Question 6 # Trivia Question 7 # Trivia Question 8 # Trivia Question 9 # Trivia Question 10 # Trivia Question 11 # Trivia Question 12 # Trivia Question 12 # Trivia Question 13 # Trivia Question 14 # Trivia Question 15 # Trivia Question 16 # Trivia Question 17 # Trivia Question 18 # Trivia Question 19 # Trivia Question 20 # Trivia Question 21 # Trivia Question 22 # Trivia Question 23 # Trivia Question 24 # Trivia Question 25 # Trivia Question 26 # Trivia Question 27 # Trivia Question 28 # Trivia Question 29 # Trivia Question 30 # Social Climber # Earth First # Family Affair # Happy Actress # Work And Play # Like Alike # I Am What I Am # Horsing Around # Poor Rich Boy # Fun In The Sun # Face It # Nothing Is Perfect # Words Of Wisdom # Book Nook # Hobby Horse # In The Beginning # The Real BH # Animal Farm # Thrill Seeker # Movie Man # Puck Stuck # Green Team # Staying On Top Panini * Release date: 1991 * Number of cards: 120 * Number of stickers: none Fox It was posted in social networks to promote BH90210 reboot. It was never released physically. It's stylized as classical 1990s trading cards sets. * Release date: 2019 * Number of cards: 6 * Number of stickers: none * List of cards: ** Jason Priestley ** Shannen Doherty ** Jennie Garth ** Gabrielle Carteris ** Ian Ziering ** Tori Spelling ** Brian Austin Green Links * 1991 Topps Beverly Hills 90210 at Trading Cards Database Gallery 1jpcard.jpg 1sdcard.jpg 1jgcard.jpg 1gccard.jpg 1izcard.jpg 1tscard.jpg 1bgcard.jpg Category:Products